El Beso de Judas (en Viernes 13)
by Robinfleur
Summary: Agosto del 1976. La vida de Severus Snape estaba a punto de cambiar pasa siempre. Quién iba a pensar que su primer beso, su primera vez y su primer muerto iban a pasar en menos de una semana. Todo eso, para poder unirse a los mortífagos. Y en medio, la excitante Bellatrix Black con sus enormes pechos... Malditas hormonas adolescentes. Clasificado M por lenguaje y violencia
1. Discusion

Hola gente. Lo primero: Disclaimer, esta historia está basada en los personajes que Rowling creó.  
Lo demás, al final del segundo capítulo.

-Mientras vivas en esta casa- gritaba el hombre, agitando la lata de cerveza que tenía cogida- harás lo que yo diga.

El adolescente miraba a su padre, tragándose la respuesta que quería darle. Al menos, en esa ocasión se había metido con él, y había dejado tranquila a la pobre mujer que veía la escena, atemorizada, desde la puerta que daba a la cocina. Si aguantaba los gritos y no contestaba, pasaría pronto. Tras tantos años observando su comportamiento, sabía que después de la cena era el mejor momento para soportar los ataques de ira de su padre, porque éste se sentaría a ver algún programa de televisión con un par de cervezas y le gustaba que le dejasen tranquilo.

Aun así, el chico tenía agarrada con fuerza la varita y también notaba cómo las uñas se le clavaban en la palma de la mano. El padre dirigió la mirada hacia la mano del muchacho, soltando una leve carcajada.

-¿Crees que ese palito puede salvarte, estúpido?- el hombre dio un sorbo a la cerveza- Una pena que no puedas hacer tus "abra kadabra" fuera de ese colegio para monstruos- el hombre se rió con ganas. Se sentó en el sofá, dando otro sorbo a la lata, y se puso a mirar la televisión- Podrías usarlo para cambiar el canal, en vez de tener que levantarme para ello. Seguro que es para lo único que vale esa rama que sujetas.

El chico salió del salón, haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol que tenía.

-¡No te he dicho que te vayas!- gritó el hombre, para que él lo escuchara. Se quedó quieto en el recibidor, dudando por un momento si volver o seguir su trayecto.

-Déjale que salga, Tobías- cuando oyó la voz de su madre, el chico tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse?- Ha aprobado todos los exámenes con las mejores calificaciones. Que disfrute de las vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Vacaciones de qué? Para tener vacaciones hay que hacer algo el resto del año- el adolescente se imaginó cómo salían escupitajos de cerveza mientras su padre decía esas palabras- Vete a la cocina a fregar los platos, mujer. Dejadme en paz un rato los dos.

El chico salió de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

Anochecía, pero aún hacía calor. Podía notar el calor del asfalto al contacto con sus zapatillas de deporte. Puso rumbo calle arriba. Al parque de columpios. Uno de los pocos sitios de esa maldita vecindad de los que tenía buenos recuerdos. Pasaba al lado de las otras casas, de apariencia idéntica a donde él vivía, aunque dentro de ellas había ambientes muy diferentes.

No llegó al parque. Se quedó a una manzana de distancia. Se sentó en el borde de la acera. Su parte racional le susurraba que no estropease los buenos recuerdos del parque con su mal humor.

No duró mucho su soledad. Cuatro figuras se aparecieron a su lado con chasquidos.


	2. El Beso

Se puso de pie inmediatamente y con la varita preparada. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerles, pero no bajó su varita.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- gruñó.

-Vaya modales- dijo Rodolphus, pegando una patada a una piedra. La chica que estaba a su lado resopló y se escondió un mechón de pelo negro rebelde detrás de la oreja. El otro chico, el más joven que había con ellos negó con la cabeza. Y la cuarta figura los miró enfadado.

-No seáis así- les reprendió Lucius, acercándose a Severus y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- ¿Es que no veis que está molesto y preocupado?- agitó un poco a Snape- Ha sido él de nuevo, ¿cierto?- preguntó el chico rubio, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Severus se dedicó a contemplar a su amigo. Cuan diferentes eran entre ellos. Lucius Malfoy, a sus 23 años, era atractivo, con su melena rubia recogida en una coleta, sus ojos grises, alto y bien formado. Él, en cambio, era delgaducho, pelo negro grasiento y con una palidez rozando lo enfermizo. Malfoy había sido su amigo y mentor desde que entró en Hogwarts. Al final, asintió con un golpe seco de cabeza.

-Si tan sólo tuviera un año más… un año más…- gruñó, apretando la varita. De esta salieron chispas rojas. Al darse cuenta que podía causar un desastre, haciendo magia fuera de la escuela siendo menor de edad, se obligó a tranquilizarse y guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Pues tus súplicas han sido escuchadas, niño- dijo la chica del grupo.

Severus se la quedó mirando.

No se podía negar que Bellatrix Black era hermosa. Con su pelo negro ondulado, su sonrisa de superioridad, su cuerpo curvilíneo. Esos enormes pechos asomando por encima de su ajustado corsé... Era poderosa y habilidosa. Pero no tenía nada que hacer, comparada con…

No. Ella ya no estaba en su vida.

No se dio cuenta que Bellatrix se había acercado dónde él, casi pegados, con brusquedad le agarró de la cara y le dio un beso. Le pilló tan desprevenido que no hizo nada. Notaba el cálido contacto de los labios de la chica, pero no sentía nada. Ese beso no tenía ningún significado.

Su primer beso, ¿Y tenía que ser así, con ella?

Que desgraciado era.

¿Y a santo de qué le besaba, y delante de su futuro esposo?

Todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando ella se soltó, se acercó donde Rodolphus, que la rodeó la cintura con un brazo, aunque la chica parecía no hacerle mucha gracia.

-¿Qué demonios era eso?- preguntó Severus.

**OoO**

**Para los que ya me conocéis, HOLA DE NUEVO. A los que no, encantada de conoceros ^_^**  
**Me vino a la cabeza la idea de un Severus adolescente y sus desventuras. Esta vez, el cuerpo me pedía un cambio de registro. Nada de romanticismos ni lemmon en esta historia corta.**  
**Iré actualizando una vez por semana. No la tengo acabada, aunque donde me he quedado frenada podría ser un buen final.**  
**En cierto punto de la historia, os pediré un favor. Las sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.**  
**Hasta el miércoles que viene.**  
**Robin Fleur**


	3. Viernes 13

**Hola gente. Disclaimer, los personajes son propiedad de Rowling.**

-El Señor Tenebroso ya ha decidido cuales serán nuestras pruebas para unirnos a ellos- comentó Mulciver. Parecía algo nervioso y ansioso.

Severus se sorprendió. Notó que su corazón se aceleraba y se llenaba de un orgullo que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Por fin. Por fin podría ponerse a su servicio. Demostrar su valía ante todo el mundo.

Nadie se volvería a meter con él. Sería temido... respetado...

-Eso es sensacional- respondió, tal vez más eufórico de lo que quería mostrarse. No podía evitar sentirse importante- pero ¿Qué tiene que ver… lo que acaba de hacer ella?- añadió con cierto disgusto.

-Créeme, niño, para mí ha sido tan repugnante como para ti- respondió Bellatrix con asco, luego señaló al más joven de sus acompañantes- A Mulciver, como ya tiene los 18 y ha terminado el colegio, le han asignado un asesinato. A ti…- se soltó del brazo de su futuro esposo para acercarse de nuevo a Severus y acariciarle el rostro- como aún eres menor de edad y tienes el "rastreador" encima, te ha asignado…"El Beso de Judas"- explicó, con una sonrisa malvada.

A Severus casi se le paró el corazón. Notó cómo su rostro se ponía pálido.

-¿Qué te pasa, chaval? ¿No sabes lo que es?- preguntó Rodolphus con una risa, a la que se unió la chica.

Claro que sabía lo que era. Fue él, Severus, quien les habló por primera vez de esa maldición.

"El Beso de Judas" era marcar a alguien con un beso, condenándolo a morir a manos de otro y de forma violenta. Si no se escogía a la víctima en menos de 48 horas, el que moriría sería el portador del "Beso". Pero no valía escoger a cualquiera. Debía ser alguien cercano a la persona portadora: Un amigo, un familiar, un ser amado… Algo en su estómago se retorció.

Lucius se volvió a acercar donde él, para cogerle rodearle los hombros con un brazo y volverle a sacudir. Un gesto casi paternal.

-Hoy es martes-le habló en voz baja y despacio- Tienes hasta el jueves a estas horas para escoger a alguien. El "evento" tendrá lugar este viernes- se colocó frente a él, estiró ambos brazos para cogerle por los hombros y poder mirarle a la cara fijamente- sé que no me defraudarás- dijo con orgullo, acompañado por una sonrisa de ánimo- El Señor Tenebroso está deseando darte la bienvenida oficial entre los nuestros.

-Viernes trece, un buen día para una carnicería…- Mulciver se relamió los labios.

-Nos vemos el jueves, aquí mismo, a las doce menos veinte de la noche- comentó Bellatrix- Que te vaya bien, niño…- le guiñó un ojo, irónica. Lucius se separó de Severus, le dio un apretón de manos. Y las cuatro figuras volvieron a desaparecerse.

Se quedó allí, de pie y solo, un buen rato, sumido en sus más negros pensamientos.

**OoO  
Si tenéis la oportunidad, ved la peli de "El Beso de Judas", Alan Rickman de policía detective... me encantó.  
Aunque sólo comparto con esa historia el título y al protagonista... jejeje  
Pasad buena semana, hasta el miércoles que viene...**  
**Robin**


	4. Ley de Murphy

**Hola! Llega la actualización semanal (Insert Disclaimer Here) Disfrutadlo!**

-Cariño- su madre se acercó hasta él, con un papel y dinero- ¿podrías ir a la tienda a comprarme esto, por favor?

El muchacho se levantó de su escritorio, para coger en silencio lo que la mujer le tendía. Guardó todo en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Evitaba mirarla a la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- susurró Eileen, preocupada- Desde ayer por la noche estás muy callado.

Eso era una gilipollez. Él siempre estaba callado. No tenía nada que hablar, ni con su padre ni con ella.

Su madre, que a pesar de todo aún le ofrecía cierto afecto y muestras de cariño, pero nunca se defendió o se interpuso en las palizas que su padre les daba a ambos.

-No es nada, madre- dijo. Se obligó a levantar la vista, para que la mujer no sospechase- estaba concentrado con los deberes, eso es todo.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa, y le acarició el rostro y el pelo.

-Eres un buen muchacho, Severus. No te quedes en esta casa estudiando, que estás de vacaciones- le reprendió con dulzura- en cuanto vuelvas de hacerme la compra, sal y date un paseo. ¿Por qué no llamas a Lily? Hace mucho que no la veo…

Una pesada piedra se instaló en su estómago. Y haciendo de tripas corazón (también de piedra), respondió a su madre.

-Está muy ocupada, madre, con sus padres, su hermana y con otros amigos…- hizo un amago de sonrisa el muchacho- salgo a los recados.

-Gracias, hijo- bajaron ambos por la escalera. La madre volvió a la cocina y Severus salió a la calle. Puso rumbo a la tienda del otro lado de la calle. Durante el trayecto, pegó una patada a una lata de cerveza. Volvía a hacer un sol de justicia y mucho calor. Pronto notó cómo la camiseta negra se le pegaba a la espalda por el sudor. Y eso que era un par de tallas más grande de lo que debía usar y le quedaba holgada, pareciendo más delgaducho de lo que era… y un murciélago sobredimensionado.

Tal y como se imaginó, como buena ley de Murphy, se encontró a Lily en el supermercado. Por fortuna, no lo vio… al principio. Cuando iba a alejarse a otro pasillo, oyó su voz.

-¿Severus?- se acercó donde él, posando la cesta de la compra en el suelo, y dedicándole una sonrisa triste- Hola…

-Hola- consiguió responder él. Al ver esos ojos verdes, la piedra que aún llevaba en el estómago se volvió gravilla y daba vueltas en su interior, como en una hormigonera.

Pasaron diez segundos mirándose en silencio. Cuando ella fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, saltaron las alarmas dentro de su cerebro, que hicieron que el muchacho se apartase abruptamente.

Si por un casual él la hubiese besado de vuelta…Hubiera sido un desastre...

Lily le miró de manera enojada, soltó un "adiós" como un gruñido, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Si sólo supiera que Severus acababa de salvarla de la Muerte...

**oOo**

**¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien.**

**Hasta la semana que viene :***

**Robin Fleur**


	5. Highway to Hell

**Buenos días gente :)**  
**Los personajes de esta historia les pertenecen a Rowling, y lo que les ocurre es por mi culpa.**  
**Espero os guste...**

Miraba al techo de su cuarto. Tumbado en la cama, escuchando en los walkman heavy metal, para ahogar los gritos que llegaban desde la planta baja de la casa.

Habían terminado de comer, y antes de irse a trabajar, Tobías le "informaba" de algo a Eileen.

Severus se sentía como un verdadero gilipoyas. ¿Por qué tenía dudas?

Para alcanzar el poder, había que quitarse del medio a quien hiciera falta. Sacrificios. Para conseguir un bien mayor. Con el Señor Tenebroso, ya no volvería a pasar miedo. Los sucios muggles como su padre no volverían a hacerles daño.

Ellos eran magos, seres superiores, por lo tanto deberían gobernar sobre los demás.

Claro que, también, había muggles como los padres de Lily. Que le habían invitado a tomar el té en su casa. Habían jugado partidas al Monopoly. Les habían llevado a Lily y a él al cine y tomar después una hamburguesa, le habían ofrecido quedarse a dormir en su casa alguna noche de verano, durante la única Navidad que pasó fuera de Hogwarts (durante su primer año) le dieron galletas de jengibre con formas de árboles, renos y copos de nueve...

Luego veía las noticias en la televisión. Todos esos asesinatos, robos, guerras que los muggles se hacían entre ellos… Hacía siglos que los magos vivían sin peleas.

Estaba claro, la mayoría de los muggles eran unos animales. Un rebaño que necesitaba la mano firme de un buen pastor. Lord Voldemort sería quien los llevase a la gloria a todos.

Y él se haría un nombre, un puesto entre sus filas, lo ayudaría en su trayecto.

Ya le había elogiado con sus conocimientos de pociones, en la gran variedad de conocimientos de magia oscura, su inteligencia y sentido lógico. Le había tratado como a un hijo.

Otra cosa no, pero pasar tiempo solo era lo que más le había dado su padre biológico. Y lo empleó en leer montañas de libros y aprender. Aprender de todo: hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones… maleficios…O Inventárselos...

Aunque aún no pudiese usarlos.

De momento.

Se quitó los cascos. Ya no sonaban gritos abajo. Dio al botón de "stop" en el walkman, dejando a la mitad la canción de "Highway to Hell" de ACDC.

Él no quería morir. ¿O sí? Que todo acabase, irse a la nada, dejando atrás el infierno en vida.

Total, ya sin ella, todo le daba igual…

Un exceso de cólera le llenó. Había sido su culpa que Lily se alejase. Como esa mañana en la tienda. Daba la sensación que su amiga hubiese querido hacer las paces, cuando fue a saludarle, con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla. Y volvió a verla alejarse, enfadada, porque él la había defraudado… Otra vez.

A la mierda todo.

Él no quería morir.

No así.

No por una maldición olvidada que él había encontrado entre las frágiles páginas de un libro...

Sacrificios... por un bien mayor.

Ya sabía a quién le daría "El Beso de Judas".

**OoO  
Mini punto al que encuentre el "pequeño" error que tiene este capítulo ;)  
¿A quién condenará?  
¿Me dejáis algún review? ;)  
Hasta la semana que viene  
Robin  
**


	6. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Hola a todo el mundo :)**  
**(Basado en los personajes creados por Rowling)**

-Salgo, madre- dijo el adolescente, al pasar por la cocina.

-Haces bien, hijo, disfruta- comentó ella. Severus sintió una punzada de añoranza, cuando vio a Eileen sacar su varita, agitarla, y un estropajo comenzó a limpiar los platos que se sostenían en el aire, goteando agua y jabón. Una escoba barría sóla, levantando pequeñas volutas de polvo. Los cubiertos hacían un agradable sonido metálico al guardarse sólos en el cajón. Él se entretuvo un momento en verla. Hacía mucho que no había magia en casa. Se fue sin hacer ruido a la calle, con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

Tenía dudas de dónde ir. Años atrás, a esas horas de la tarde, solían quedar en una cafetería, donde merendaban pasteles, o galletas acompañadas de leche con cacao, escuchando al cuentacuentos que solía frecuentar el local. Era un viejo mago, porque los cuentos que narraba eran los de Beedle el Bardo, dejando asombrados a los muggles, porque no los conocían. Aunque también, para evitar levantar sospechas, contaba los clásicos de Perrault o de los hermanos Grimm. Así fue cómo Severus conoció a los tres cerditos, a la sirenita... Y Lily supo quien era Babbitty Rabbitty, a los tres hermanos que conocieron a la Muerte...

Un par de veces, la dueña del local, una señora rolliza y de rostro bonachón, con cierto parecido a la profesora Sprout, les dijo "que parejita más linda", Líly se reía y Severus se ponía colorado.

Decidió probar suerte.

La vio a través del cristal. Reconocería esa cabellera rojiza en cualquier lugar. Estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en la que era _su _mesa, con un par de amigas muggles, compañeras del anterior colegio. Fue una de ellas quien le vio, señalándolo con cara de asco. Lily se giró y sus miradas se encontraron. El chico hizo un gesto con la mano, para que saliera. Lily volvió a su posición. El par de minutos que tardó en levantarse para ir a su encuentro se le hicieron eternos. Se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración cuando soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio, en lo que ella salía del local.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella cuando se acercó. Severus, intentando parecer tranquilo y confiado, le cogió de una mano y la llevó al callejón de al lado de la cafetería. Lejos de miradas. Aquél acto pilló desprevenida a la muchacha, pero no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar.

-Te repito, ¿Qué quieres?- Lily era preciosa, incluso cuando tenía el ceño fruncido.

Severus sentía su corazón desbocado. Aún tenían las manos unidas, y ella no parecía reacia a soltarle. Se aproximó más a la chica, despacio, tanteando… le dio un abrazo.

Notó como ella se quedaba rígida por unos segundos, pero luego se lo devolvió. El corazón de Severus pegó varios botes de alegría. Disfrutó al máximo el contacto, aspirando el olor del pelo de Lily disimuladamente, ahora que era un poco más alto que ella.

-Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana- murmuró él. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, la soltó, quedando frente a frente y mirándola fijamente a esos ojos verdes que le volvían loco- Desde… aquél día… no habíamos hablado y me sorprendió que quisieras darme un beso a modo de saludo. Además, estoy algo resfriado, no quiero contagiártelo. Con esta nariz que tengo… mis catarros son peligrosos- añadió con cierta burla, y ella soltó una risita. Lily se aproximó y posó sus labios en la mejilla de él. Severus puso una mano sobre el pelo de ella...

La acercó más a su lado...

Inclinarse sobre ella...

Para poder besarla...

Poco a poco…

Besó sobre su propia mano, exagerando el ruido, diciendo "muak". Ella soltó otra risita. Se separaron.

-Tengo que volver- comentó Lily- Acepto tus disculpas, Severus, pero… no podemos ser seguir siendo amigos- parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero se contuvo- Nos vemos…

Levantó una mano a modo de despedida. Salió del callejón y volvió a la cafetería. Severus oyó las campanillas de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse tras su paso.

Se llevó su mano, la que se había besado a si mismo, a la mejilla. Donde el tacto de los labios de la muchacha le ardía.

Aunque la amase, a Lily Evans ya la había perdido.

No podía sacrificarla.

Su "Beso de Judas" no había sido con la maldición, sino años y años de fiel devoción a las Artes Oscuras.

Se puso en marcha. Dio un paseo hasta casi la hora de la cena, cuando regresó a su casa.

"Hogar, dulce hogar" pensó, irónico, mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta.

**OooO**

**Holaaaa...**

**¿Qué, por un momento pensásteis que iba a besar a Lily?**

**Jejejeje.**

**Pasad buena semana. :***

**Robin Fleur**

**P.D. En el capítulo anterior, la canción Highwell to Hell aún no existía. Era el pequeño gazapo que colé.**


	7. Condenados

**Buen miércoles, magos y brujas :)**  
**Otro capítulo más, basado en los personajes de Rowling**

Bajó sin hacer ruido por las escaleras y entró al salón. Su padre se había quedado dormido en el sofá, con la tele encendida.

No había rastro de su madre. Se imaginó que estaría en su dormitorio, curándose las heridas y los hematomas de días anteriores. Era lo único que le gustaba a su padre de la magia. Que podía pegarla a ella, y luego no le quedaban marcas visibles que le delatasen.

Tobías no volvería a hacerlo más.

Severus se acercó a él, con extrema cautela. Había desarrollado con los años un silencioso modo de andar, muy práctico cuando no quería ser detectado, o poder seguir a la gente sin que se diesen cuenta.

Una duda le cruzó la mente. ¿Dónde debería besarle? Bellatrix le había besado a él en los labios. ¿Tendría que hacer lo mismo? Rebuscó en sus recuerdos, en lo que había leído sobre el maleficio. El primero "beso" conocido se dio en la mejilla. Respiró un tanto aliviado. Pero su mente le volvió a dar una mala pasada. ¿Sería suficiente? Una vocecilla dentro de él le susurró: "_Mejor asegurarse del todo_"

"_Joder, joder, joder_"… pensaba, quieto y lívido, mirando cómo su padre dormía en el sofá.

Era su padre o él. Y como ya había decidido que él no tenía intención de morir, no lo iba a echar atrás darle un beso a su padre en la boca. Total, tal y como había hecho Bellatrix, un contacto rápido entre labios y ya.

En ese momento, su cuerpo adolescente tomó el control, al recordar a Bellatrix y sus abultados pechos, el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba, al estar cerca de él, cuando le había dado el beso… se estaba excitando. Malditas hormonas alteradas. Se obligó a relajarse. Ya solucionaría ese problema después. En ese momento, había algo más importante que hacer.

Contuvo la respiración, se agachó con cuidado… con cuidado… y posó sus labios en los de su padre. A los pocos segundos, Tobías le dio una bofetada.

Severus se tiró al suelo, con el pulso acelerado.

Esperó los gritos.

Esperó...

Se aguantó el suspiro de alivio.

Por grandísima suerte, su padre no se había despertado. Seguramente creyó en sueños que estuviese espantando una mosca. Esperó a que su corazón se tranquilizase. Muy irónico, notar el corazón a mil por hora y también cómo que se le hubiera salido del pecho. Reptando por el suelo, salió del salón y volvió a su cuarto.

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Tal vez, sentía algo de culpa. Acababa de condenar a muerte a una persona.

Oyó pasar su padre, rumbo al dormitorio conyugal. Al rato, Severus se sintió morir él también. Nunca se imaginó que _eso_ iba a suceder…

Oía cómo sus padres estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Y, según él creía (no había estado nunca con una chica, y a la que más amaba no sería para él (al menos, sin un maldición _Imperuis_ de por medio, o más probablemente un poco de Amortentia)) incluía besarse en la boca.

¿Quién de los dos iba a morir? ¿Tobías? ¿Eileen? ¿O estaban los dos condenados?

**OOoOO**  
**Continuará... To Be Continued... Tsuzuku ;)**  
**Hasta el miércoles que viene...**  
**Un abrazo**  
**Robin Fleur**


	8. Un buen hombre

**Hola, Hello, Bon jour.**  
**La actualización semanal, historia de servidora, personajes de Rowling.**  
**:)**

Había pasado prácticamente el resto de la noche en blanco. Repasando todos los libros que tenía. Sabía que lo había leído en el colegio, en la Sección Prohibida, pero tenía que intentarlo. En ninguno mencionaba algo sobre "El Beso de Judas". Estaba casi convencido que su madre no iba a morir. Porque su padre era muggle, no podía pasarlo a otra persona.

_"¿Y qué si muere?_" Dijo la vocecilla de su interior. "¿_Acaso ella había evitado las palizas_?" No había movido la varita para cuidarse a ella misma y a su propio hijo.

Sacrificios.

En un año no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Pero se presentaba otro problema. Tanto en el mundo muggle como con el mágico era menos de edad. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sólo? ¿Le meterían en un orfanato? A lo mejor podía irse a vivir con Lucius. Sabía que en el Ministerio tenía gente infiltrada en los organismos gubernamentales muggles, para temas administrativos relacionados con los no mágicos… como las herencias…

Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Deja de comportarte como un gilipollas- se amonestó a sí mismo.

La casa se le estaba viniendo encima. Tenía que salir de allí. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las siete. Bajó a cenar. Ayudó a su madre a preparar la mesa. Media hora después, durante el postre, Severus puso en marcha su plan.

-Voy a salir luego al autocine...- comenzó a decir.

-No tienes edad para conducir…- le espetó su padre- ¿Con quién vas?

-Vienen unos amigos del colegio- tanteó el muchacho- uno de ellos ya tiene carnet y coche.

-¿Van a ir chicas?- preguntó su padre.

Eso pilló a Severus totalmente desprevenido. Tenía toda la historia preparada, pero nunca se imaginó tal salida de su padre… al tardar mucho en contestar, Tobías se tomó el silencio como una contestación afirmativa.

-Compórtate- dijo muy serio- invítala, que no pague ella la entrada. Y- el hombre sacó su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón, rebuscó y le tendió un billete de veinte libras- llévala después a tomar algo. ¿Sigue estando abierta la hamburguesería que hay cerca del autocine?

-Creo… creo que sí- respondió el muchacho, agarrando incrédulo el dinero.

-Me alegro. Tu madre y yo íbamos mucho allí, ¿verdad, Ellie?- la aludida sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, el hombre volvió a mirar a Severus- Aunque nos veas discutir, aun quiero mucho a tu madre. Así que portarte bien con la chica… y culmina como un buen hombre. Espero sepas lo que quiero decir.

-¡Tobias!- soltó Eileen sorprendida, acompañándolo con una suave risa...

Severus no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de ambos. A su padre, le dio un golpe amable en el hombro, y el otro se lo devolvió. Salió de casa. Llegó al final de la calle. Entre unos cubos de basura se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar.

**ooOooO**

**Hasta el miércoles que viene...**  
**Un saludo**  
**Robin Fleur**


	9. Triste Realidad

**Hola a todos :)**  
**Las vivencias de Severus son culpa mía, el personaje pertenece a Rowling.**  
**¡Vamos allá!**

Una vez dejó de llorar y se relajó, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Consultó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las ocho y media de la noche.

Ya habían pasado las 48 horas desde que recibió "El Beso". El destino de uno (o de los dos) de sus progenitores había quedado sellado.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iban a actuar los otros cuatro.

Afortunadamente, él tenía cerebro suficiente por todos.

Puso rumbo a su coartada. El autocine. Andando a buen paso, se tardaba sobre una hora desde su casa. Las películas que proyectaban solían empezar a las diez, cuando el cielo ya estaba bien oscuro. Iba casi de manera autómata, el aire cálido de la noche le terminó de relajar, aunque la pena y la culpabilidad que le habían abrumado seguían aún ahí. Molestándole en el pecho.

Como cuando llamó a Lily "sangre sucia".

Compró la entrada para la película. El chico que las vendía, cuya cara tenía un terrible acné, le miró de manera suspicaz. Severus le dijo que sus amigos ya estaban dentro, esperándole. El otro agitó los hombros, le dejó pasar y Severus se metió en la explanada.

Severus, para pasar al lado de los coches sin mirar dentro, se obligó a recordar los consejos de la profesora Sprout para sacar el pus de Burbotubérculo, usado para curar el acné, entre otras utilidades. El vendedor de la entrada sería un buen sujeto para probarlo.

Era un truco que solía usar para centrarse. Recordar alguna explicación del colegio, de algún libro, o los ingredientes y preparación de sus amadas pociones. De esas, tenía muchas de donde escoger. El truco estaba en aprender de manera lógica las diferentes propiedades de los ingredientes y sus combinaciones.

Seguía andando. Aunque no mirase, le llegaban los ruidos del interior de los autos. O los amortiguadores de algunos coches. No había empezado la película, y unas cuantas de las parejas que estaban dentro ya estaban "dándolo todo". "Culminando", como lo había llamado Tobías.

El recuerdo de las últimas palabras de su padre volvieron a su mente. Golpeándole con fuerza. ¿Quién iba a querer acostarse con él? Sabía que era feo y raro (No hacía falta que Potter y sus amigos se lo repitiesen constantemente) Sabía cuál era su triste realidad. Más, ahora que Lily le odiaba y había dejado de ser su amiga. Poco probable que pasase algo más… Con cualquier chica en general. No sin magia de por medio...

Llegó hasta las primeras filas de coches, las más cercanas a la pantalla. Ahí era donde solían aparcar los coches con familias (si ponían alguna película infantil) o adultos con casas propias (donde no montaban un escándalo público). Al lado de unos aseos portátiles apestosos, había una salida que pocos conocían, para abandonar andando el autocine. Principalmente la usaban aquellos a los que su chica había dado calabazas o ella había quedado "poco satisfecha", y era ella la propietaria del coche. Él sabía de su existencia por espiar, no por experiencia propia.

Fue a la hamburguesería. A pesar de haber cenado hacía dos horas, volvía a tener hambre. Malditas hormonas adolescentes. Para hacer más tiempo, pidió dos menús para llevar. Una vez con las bolsas en la mano, fue dando un paseo hasta el punto de reunión.

**OOoOOo**  
**Qué bien que llegó el Puente de Semana Santa... se agradecen estos días de descanso. (Al menos en este lado del charco, no sé si allá también tenéis fiestas)**  
**Disfrutadlos en cualquier caso. **  
**Hasta el miércoles que viene.**  
**Un saludo.**  
**Robin Fleur**


	10. Que no sufra

**Hola a todo el mundo!**  
**Toca actualización semanal. Disclaimer: Escepto Jason Slayer, OC mío, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.**

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran ya las once y media de la noche. Jugaba con la pajita y los pequeños cubitos de hielo que quedaban sin derretir del vaso de plástico.

Justo cuando tiró a la papelera las bolsas vacías de los dos menús, oyó los chasquidos. Volvían a ser cuatro figuras. Pero, en vez de Rodolphus, les acompañaba alguien que Severus no conocía, aunque su cara le sonaba de algo. Era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, con el rostro sin afeitar y gafas cuadradas.

El desconocido estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_. Severus reconoció perfectamente los síntomas: mirada perdida, cara de bobo… la especialidad de Mulciver, que le tenía apuntado con su varita. Se acordó de cuando lo usaron con Mary MacDonald para divertirse…

-Buenas noches- les saludó a los recién llegados. Mulciver y Lucius le sonrieron. Bellatrix se aproximó donde él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Al final has tenido el cuajo suficiente... Bien hecho, niño- le susurró al oído, entre irónica y provocativa. Su tono de voz, su proximidad y el reflejo de la luz de la luna en su pálida piel hicieron que Severus volviese a excitarse. La mujer llevaba de nuevo un ajustado corsé, dejando al aire veraniego su brazo derecho (en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un guante enrejillado, largo hasta el codo, ocultando la Marca Tenebrosa), torso y parte superior de sus apretados pechos.

Severus se obligó a desviar la mirada a Lucius. Seguía sonriéndole. Luego miró al desconocido.

-¿Quién es vuestro amigo?- preguntó el chico.

-Te presentamos a Jason Slayer- respondió Mulciver con una risa seca. Severus supo dónde lo había visto. En un retrato robot en las noticias de la tele. Era un muggle ladrón de casas, que también había atacado a sus habitantes.

-¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer con él?- preguntó Severus.

-Te lo explicamos camino a tu casa- comentó Lucius- pero antes…

El rubio sacó su varita. Lanzó un hechizo desilusionador a Mulciver. Bellatrix se hechizó sí misma. Después, Lucius golpeó a Severus en la cabeza. El chico notó unos hilos fríos le recorrieron la espalda. Levantó las manos, pero no había nada que ver. Finalmente, Malfoy se volvió invisible a sí mismo. El único que quedaba visible fue Jason Slayer.

Entre Malfoy y Black le contaron lo que harían. Y él les dio ciertos puntos, para incluirlos en el procedimiento, reconstruyendo su propio plan sobre la marcha. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la casa, Severus quiso coger del brazo a Lucius, creyendo que estaba a su lado, pero su mano tocó el suave tacto de la piel de la mujer, se obligó a no retirarla.

-Que no sufra- rogó el chico. Vale que hubiera condenado a morir a su padre… Pero él, Severus, no era cruel. No lo era… Tobías no se merecía un final doloroso… y se quedó más tranquilo al saber que Eileen no sería una de las víctimas.

-Descuida- quien respondió fue Lucius- si se complican las cosas, aceleraremos el proceso.

**OooOooO**  
**¿Qué tal la Semana Santa? Espero hayais descansado y disfrutado. **  
**Si ya me habéis leído antes, sabréis que me gustaba daros la lata con mis peroratas ;)**  
**El nombre de Jason Slayer viene de dos partes, Jason era/es el malo de "Viernes 13", y "Slayer" es rebanador en inglés.  
La importancia de los nombres, jejeje.**  
**Que paséis una buena semana.**  
**Hasta el miércoles que viene.**  
**Un Saludo**  
**Robin Fleur**


	11. Destino y Moiras

**Hola gente.**  
**Actualización semanal de la historia, basado en los personajes de Rowling.**

A las doce en punto, viernes trece de agosto de 1976, Bellatrix Black apuntó con su varita a la puerta principal de la casa de los Snape, en la calle de La Hilandera.

-_Alohomora_\- susurró la mujer. Sonó el click del pestillo. Severus arrugó la nariz.

-Si vamos a simular un robo, deberíamos hacer que la puerta parezca forzada- susurró él con desprecio. Él ya iba preparado. Sacó su juego de ganzúas y se puso a enredar en el bombín, lo suficiente para dejar marcas.

-Eso es un truco muggle- dijo con asco Mulciver.

-Y muy práctico- respondió Severus, tranquilamente- por eso el Señor Tenebroso le gustan mis planes y mis aportaciones para las misiones… que alguien me las guarde. No las quiero encima, por si acaso.

No podía verlo, pero estaba casi seguro que Lucius se había sonreído cuando le cogió el juego de ganzúas y se imaginó vívidamente a Bellatrix poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entrando Jason el primero, Mulciver le obligó a sacar un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones. Severus tragó saliva. Muchas veces había visto a sus padres, a ambos, amenazarse con ellos.

"_Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere_" pensó con amargura Severus.

Lucius sabía cómo estaba distribuida su casa, porque lo había visitado en un par de ocasiones, cuando su padre estaba trabajando. ¿Se la habría descrito a Mulciver y a Black? La planta baja estaba entera a oscuras. Del hall de entrada fueron al salón. La tele estaba encendida, pero no había nadie. Severus, más acostumbrado a lo que pasaba en su casa, se imaginó que su padre estaría en la cocina, tomándose una cerveza o un bocado de medianoche.

-¿Por dónde?- susurró una voz desconocida. Severus cayó en la cuenta. El que había hablado era Slayer, obligado por Mulciver. Snape le cogió del brazo derecho al muggle, levantándolo para señalar la puerta de la cocina. Echaron todos a andar. Oyeron el chasquido del abrelatas y cómo se cerraba la puerta de la nevera antes de entrar en la habitación.

Su padre estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana de la cocina y tarareando una canción. El corazón de Severus le empezó a latir con fuerza en el pecho. Reconoció la melodía. Su padre se la había enseñado cuando él era pequeño.

Maldito Destino. Las Moiras debían de estar descojonándose de la risa viendo la escena. Sobre todo Cloto, la hilandera…

Mulciver debió de ponerse nervioso, o eso pensó Severus, porque perdió brevemente el control de Slayer, porque éste chocó con la mesa de la cocina.

Con el ruido, Tobías se dio la vuelta con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué cojones…?- gruñó el hombre. Al ver al desconocido y el brillo del cuchillo bajo la luz de luna, se quedó quieto por unos segundos. Luego, con resolución, arremangandose la camisa y cerrando los puños, puso rumbo a su atacante.

**OoO**  
**Las Moiras son tres: **

**Cloto, La Hilandera, la que tejía el hilo de la vida (Severus vive en la calle de la Hilandera, por eso cree que es ella la que más se ríe de la situación)**  
**Laquesis echaba a suerte cuán larga sería la hebra, la vida de la persona.**  
**Y Átropos, la que lo corta, eligiendo la forma de cada hombre de morir. Esta sería más conocida por La Parca.**  
**(A Átropos la mencioné en "La Estrella de las Mazmorras")**

**Disfrutad del día del Trabajador.**  
**Hasta la semana que viene.**  
**Robin**


	12. Sentencia

**Hola a todo el mundo :)**  
**El disclaimer suele ir aquí...**  
**Come on!**

Severus veía cómo su padre forcejeaba con Jason. Le había agarrado de las muñecas y había conseguido que soltase el cuchillo. Empezaron a pegarse de puñetazos los dos hombres.

El muchacho tuvo que renconocer que su padre, cuando quería, los tenía bien puestos. Sus años de adolescencia de peleas barriobajeras, de puños y navajas, le habían curtido en un tipo duro. Ironías de la vida, que fue así como conoció a Eileen, salvándola de un canalla que quería roberle el bolso, y Tobías le espantó, dejándole un labio partido y un ojo negro.

Volviendo sus pensamientos al momento, vio cómo los contendientes cayeron al suelo, peleando entre ellos. Se golpearon con una de las sillas. Tobías gruñó de dolor. Slayer era un títere mudo. El asesino estiró el brazo izquierdo y agarró el cuchillo. Se movió e intentó apuñalar a Tobías por la espalda. Este soltó un aullido de dolor cuando el cuchillo le alcanzó, y con un arranque de furia, le pegó tal puñetazo en la cara a Jason, con tanta fuerza, que Severus oyó como se le rompía la nariz.

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie. El cuchillo no se había clavado, cayendo al suelo con un repiqueteo. Jason, movido por Mulciver, intentó recuperar el cuchillo. Pero Tobías fue más listo. Severus cayó en la cuenta. Estaba jugando en terreno conocido. Su padre cogió uno de sus propios cuchillos. Fue más rápido que el asesino y le asestó una puñalada en el estómago.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la cocina, Severus pudo ver cómo la ropa de Slayer se iba oscureciendo por la sangre que manaba de la herida. Su padre le pegó otra puñalada. Slayer, con el cuchillo clavado, cayó de espaldas, resbalando por la pared, hasta quedar sentado.

-Hazlo tú mismo- rugió Bellatrix. Por el tono de voz, era evidente que ese plan le había parecido una estupidez desde el primero momento. Mulciver cortó la maldición_ Imperius_.

Cuando Slayer recuperó control de su propio cuerpo, antes de morir, soltó un grito que Severus estaba seguro que se había oído en las casas vecinas… y en el piso de arriba. Pero sabía que su madre no iba a acudir con el ruido. Severus se había encargado. La había echado un poco de poción para dormir en el zumo que tomaba antes de acostarse. Por si acaso.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Tobías receloso y dolorido. También su camisa estaba manchándose de sangre. Miraba frenéticamente a todos lados, pero no podía ver a nadie. Cuando fue a encender la luz de la cocina, alguien le empujó, haciendo que se asustase y se quedase quieto.

Bellatrix se volvió visible, después Mulciver. Notó Severus el contrahechizo en sí mismo y finalmente Lucius también apareció. Tobías miró a los presentes, y soltó un gruñido de dolor.

-Hijo… ¿Qué…?- preguntó su padre al reconocerle. Su voz sonaba entrecortada. Severus se obligó a mirar, notaba la boca seca y los ojos le escocían por no pestañear.

-Vamos Mulciver- Bellatrix se la veía excitada por la sangre- ¡Hazlo!

El aludido levantó su varita.

-_Avada Kedraba_\- gritó.

Un rayo verde golpeó el pecho de Tobías Snape. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, muerto. La sangre de la herida pronto manchó el linóleo de la cocina. Se había completado la sentencia.

El corazón de Severus Snape también se paró por unos breves instantes.

**OOooo**  
**Chan chan!**  
**Hasta la semana que viene :)**

**Robin Fleur**


	13. Morsmordre

**Buen miércoles a todos :)**  
**Historia basada en los personajes de Rowling.**

Severus se obligó a mirar el escenario del crimen. Claramente, había habido un forcegeo, y ambos participantes habían muerto en ella. No parecía que hiciese falta retocar nada.

Oyó las sirenas de un coche de policía. Los vecinos debían de haber llamado. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Entrometidos... Lo había previsto.

-Vosotros dos, idos, desapareceros- les miró fijamente a Lucius y a Mulciver, después pasó a la joven mujer, agarrándola por el brazo- pero necesito que tú te quedes conmigo.

-Nos vemos en un par de días- dijo Lucius, que le dio un breve abrazo. Aún agarrados, le susurró- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermano. Bienvenido a los mortífagos.

-Debo pedirte otro favor- le susurró con carácter de urgencia a Malfoy- por favor, bórrales de la memoria la dirección de mi casa, por favor…- rogó Severus.

-De acuerdo- respondió Lucius- no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré.

Se soltaron del abrazo, y les volvió a obligar a marcharse a los dos varones. Estos se desaparecieron. Bellatrix se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?- dijo la mujer en tono sugerente.

Severus pasó por alto su tono de voz y sacó el ticket de la hamburguesería.

-Debes cambiarle la hora de compra- señaló el papel- pon sobre esta hora. Os lo he dicho antes. Se supone que he ido al cine y a cenar después. Necesito que seas mi coartada. Y si hace falta, que lances algún _Confundus_ o lo que sea a la policía muggle. Nos volveremos a hacernos invisibles, iremos al final de la calle, y dentro de una hora o más, volvemos andando, como si fuésemos una pareja normal y corriente, para encontrarnos la escena.

-Vale, vale- la joven mujer se lo quedó mirando un momento- el Señor Tenebroso tiene razón en decir que eres listo… está muy bien pensado- le sonrió de manera pícara- Pero tengo que hacer algo antes.

Las sirenas de policía se oían cada vez más cerca. Bellatrix se levantó la corta falta, y del ligero cogió la varita de donde la tenía guardada. Le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva, al ver que Severus no había se perdido ningún movimiento de la mujer, y él notó como su rostro comenzó a arder. Ella se pegó a él a propósito. Volvió a notar cómo los hilos fríos se deslizaban por su espalda y ella también se hizo invisible. Se cogieron de la mano. Salieron a la calle. Lo que el muchacho no vio fue cómo la joven mujer apuntaba al cielo con la varita.

-_Morsmordre_\- le oyó decir a Bellatrix. La marca tenebrosa se formó en el cielo. Afortunadamente, quedaba disimulada entre las nubes.

Se fueron andando entre las sombras, cogidos de la mano, en lo que dos coches de policía aparcaban delante de la casa de los Snape.

**OoO**

**¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien.**  
**¿Veis Juego de Tronos? Madre mía, no sobrevivo al capítulo final. Tendré que tener cerca muchos pañuelos de papel...**  
**Hasta la semana que viene.**  
**Saludos**  
**Robin Fleur**


	14. Casita del árbol

**Hola gente :)**  
**Las situaciones que les pasan a los personajes son idea mía, pero ellos pertenecen a Rowling.**  
**Dicho esto, actualización semanal:**

Él iba delante, llevándola por el mismo camino para ir al autocine. Bellatrix le tiró de la mano de repente, obligándole a seguirla. Oyó el chasquido de una verja del jardín de una casa al abrirse y se colaron por ahí. No se atrevía a preguntar dónde le guiaba, hasta que llegaron debajo de un robusto árbol, que tenía una casita de madera construida entre las ramas.

-Sube- ordenó la mujer. Él hizo caso. Al llegar arriba, oyó como ella también subía. Ella se volvió visible y he hizo lo mismo con él. Estando sentados, Bellatrix le cogió de la cara y le besó bruscamente.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- Severus se separó de ella, pero la joven mujer se acercó donde él, despacio, gateando, como un elegante y peligroso felino acechando a su presa.

-Alégrate, niño- ronroneó ella. Él reculó hacia atrás, pero pronto la pared frenó su escapatoria. Ella se acercó, metiendo una rodilla entre las piernas de él y poniendo las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del muchacho- ver sangre me pone cachonda… muy muy cachonda…

-Pues espérate a ver a tu novio…- Severus se puso tenso, ella había acercado su rostro al cuello de él y le besaba- ¿No deberías esperar a estar casada?- intentó razonar él.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a llegar virgen al matrimonio?- dijo ella soltando una breve carcajada- ya que ha sido medio apalabrado… nuestras familias entienden que no hace falta seguir todo el protocolo… Gracias a Morgana que ya no existen los matrimonios concertados…- la mujer siguió besándole por el cuello, y bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Severus. Su cuerpo adolescente volvió a traicionarle con el tacto de la mujer- lo que yo decía… un niño… pero puedo solucionarlo. Ya has visto morir a alguien por primera vez. Ahora vas a terminar de hacerte un hombre.

La mujer recuperó su varita, y apuntó a la abertura por donde habían entrado.

-_Repello muggletum, Muffiatto…_\- recitó un par de hechizos más. Después miró lo que había dentro de la casita. Había una cocina de plástico de juguete, una pequeña mesita y varios cojines. Apuntó a uno de ellos y adquirió el tamaño de un pequeño colchón.

Bellatrix se soltó el corsé, dejando libres sus grandes pechos. Le cogió las manos de Severus y le obligó posarlas encima de ellos. El muchacho notaba que su miembo se ponía cada vez más duro. Duro, caliente y firme, como los pechos de la mujer...

-Ya que tenemos que esperar…- le susurró la mujer, desnudándose mutuamente- Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué agradable sorpresa… voy a enseñarte a manejar esa varita…- dijo ella lujuriosa al ver la hombría de Severus.

Le obligó a tumbarse en la improvisada cama y ella se puso encima. Le besó una, y otra y otra vez, cada vez más fogosamente, restregándose por todo el cuerpo. Cada vez más excitada.

Severus consiguió unir su parte lógica con su cada vez más urgente necesidad adolescente.

Bellatrix era una mujer hermosa y experimentada, eso era innegable. Él había leído mucho sobre el tema. Podía poner en práctica lo que sabía de teoría. Y aún tenían que esperar una hora…Tomó el control y se puso él encima, bajando hasta "el bosque prohibido" que ella tenía entre las piernas. Comenzó a lamer y ella soltó un gemido placentero. Severus se sonrió.

**oOooOO**

**Ya se terminó Juego de Tronos... me reservo los comentarios T_T o_O**

**Y lo que está casi para acaba es esta historia también. **  
**Como os anticipé al principio de la misma, os pediría un favor en cierto momento de la historia.**  
**Éste es el momento.**  
**¿Queréis que Severus recuerde su primera vez, o por el contrario, sufra cierta...amnesia?**  
**Vosotros decidís :)**  
**Si no, publicaré el capitulo que escribí originalmente.**  
**Espero que os vaya gustando.**  
**Hasta la semana que viene.**  
**Robin Fleur**


	15. Talentos Innatos

**Buenos días gente :)**  
**El disclaimer bla bla bla...**  
**Vamos con el capítulo...**

Ella se arregló el pelo con un pase de varita, tras terminar de vestirse. Él la contemplaba, mientras se abrochaba el botón del pantalón vaquero.

Así que eso era el sexo… estaba bien.

Bellatrix tenía cara de… ¿satisfacción? Sí, la mujer sonreía traviesa, y tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas, como de haber estado haciendo ejercicio. Él se sentía relajado, sudado y algo dolorido.

El cojín ampliado no había sido lo suficientemente cómodo para su espalda…

Tal vez, podría buscarse a otras con quien repetirlo, alguien a quien él eligiese. En mejores circunstancias y escenarios… Borrar el contacto del cuerpo de Bellatrix Black… No en vano "Un clavo saca otro clavo". O eso decía el dicho.

Por más de una hora, sus problemas parecían que se habían esfumado. Pero le volvieron de golpe. Estaba tan distraído pensando en qué se iba a encontrar en su casa, que no se dio cuenta que Bellatrix se le había acercado hasta pegarse a él de nuevo.

-Como se lo cuentes a alguien, te mato- le susurró al oído, para darle después un beso en la mejilla- aunque para haber sido tu primera vez, lo has hecho bien… ya eres un hombre, Severus Snape. Bienvenido a los mortífagos… ¿volvemos a tu casa?

-Sí, vamos…- respondió sumiso el muchacho. Ella deshizo todos los hechizos y bajaron de la casita. Cuando llegaron a la calle, tal y como él había dicho, volvieron cogidos de la mano por el camino.

Así como durante su encuentro, el tacto de la mujer fue más que bienvenido, Severus se sentía fuera de lugar en ese momento, dándole la mano a esa mujer. Sucio. Lo había hecho por necesidad. Por puro deseo carnal.

No por amor.

Aunque él no podía sentir amor… él sólo _quería_ a Lily…

Pero había dado el paso definitivo en la separación de sus caminos. No podría estar con una chica tan pura como ella. Si la contaminase… No podría perdonárselo.

La recordaría toda la vida. De eso estaba seguro.

Esa noche se le habían abierto varias puertas. Las había cruzado. No había vuelta atrás.

Por fin sería un mortífago de verdad.

Las luces rojas y azules de los coches de policía le sacaron de sus pensamientos. No hizo falta simular que estaba asustado. Cuando vio a su madre, sentada en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, soltó a Bellatrix y echó a correr. Black se quedó lejos, contemplando la escena. Severus apartó a los curiosos que se habían acercado al precinto amarillo que rodeaban la entrada de su casa.

-¡Madre!- gritó. Los policías le dejaron pasar, se acercó a la ambulancia y abrazó a la mujer- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella no pudo responderle. Se echó a llorar sobre su hombro.

La policía muggle se acercó donde él para interrogarle. También los Magos del Ministerio. Habían detectado magia y estaban asustados. Ellos sí habían visto la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo.

Respondió tranquilo todas las preguntas. Mentir y disimular, por suerte o por desgracia, eran innatos en él. La hora del cine y el ticket de la hamburguesería le afianzaron que no él había estado en casa. Los del Ministerio ni comprobaron con un hechizo que la hora del ticket había sido permutada. Ni siquiera una gota de Veritaserum en su confesión.

La "buena fé" de los "buenos" siempre era su perdición...

Todo había salido perfecto.

Según lo planeado.

Una burbuja de orgullo se instaló en su atormentado pecho.

Cuando la labor hubo terminado, tanto de unos como de otros, les dejaron entrar a su madre y a él para coger un par de cosas y que fuesen a un hotel a pasar la noche. Así lo hicieron. Madre e hijo se adentraron por las oscuras calles, con el eco de sus pasos, las voces de aquellos curiosos que aún no se habían dispersado y un futuro igual de negro por delante.

**OoO  
Ya solo quedan dos capítulos más.  
Hasta la semana que viene.  
Robin Fleur.**


	16. No quiero volver a verte

**¡Buenos días gente!**  
**Actualización semanal, basado en el mundo de Rowling.**  
**¡A por ello!**

La noticia salió en el periódico, debidamente manipulada por el Ministerio de Magia. La policía dictaminó que el ladrón Jason Slayer había entrado en la casa para robar, y se había encontrado con el dueño despierto. Hubo una pelea y ambos fallecieron en ella. La esposa del difunto, con problemas de insomnio, se había tomado unas pastillas y no se había enterado de nada. El hijo de la pareja se encontraba fuera, durante el accidente, con su novia. Nada de Marcas Tenebrosas en el cielo ni asesinato mediante magia.

Cobraron del seguro de vida una importante cantidad. Pero, para evitar gastos, Severus se compró la ropa de segunda mano. Algunos de los libros escolares, le valían los que habían pertenecido a su madre. Sin los ingresos de su padre, había que estirar ese dinero el máximo tiempo posible. Con su beca de estudios podía pagarse el resto. Tal y como había imaginado, la casa pasó a ser de él, de Severus. Tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico.

A su madre parecía que le hubiese besado un dementor. Una carcasa vacía sin alma. Severus temía que hiciera una tontería estando sola. Pero él debía volver a Hogwarts.

A su hogar.

Su verdadero hogar.

Aún le quedaban dos cursos en el colegio. En unos meses cumpliría los 17. Sería mayor de edad en su mundo. Y después…

Unos días antes de acabar el verano, Lord Voldemort les felicitó por cómo llevaron a cabo sus respectivas misiones. A Mulciber le grabaron la Marca Tenebrosa esa misma noche en su antebrazo izquierdo. Severus ya era considerado uno más entre sus filas, pero hasta que no acabase sus estudios no dejarían la huella física en su brazo Por si cierto director sospechaba algo… No había que darle evidencias a Albus Dumbledore.

El día antes de coger el tren, su madre entró en su cuarto. Él ya tenía todo perfectamente guardado en su baúl y estaba leyendo El Profeta.

-Severus- Eileen se sentó en la cama. Él se acercó a su lado- he decidido irme a vivir con tus abuelos.

-Me parece una idea excelente, madre- contestó el muchacho, sonando verdaderamente sincero y aliviado. Ella consiguió componer una sonrisa triste, al ver la alegría de su hijo.

-Sí…ya que la casa es tuya, no habrá ningún problema. Yo… no tengo fuerzas para quedarme aquí… sola…

A Severus le costaba creer que su madre aún amase a su padre. Pese a los gritos y las peleas. Pero era cierto. Algo murió en ella, cuando Tobías dejó de vivir.

-Y… no quiero volver a verte. Severus- él iba a replicar, pero las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer le frenaron- me recuerdas demasiado a tu padre. Y algo en mi interior me dice… que murió por tu culpa… Lo siento, hijo. Te quiero. Te deseo una buena vida… sea cual sea tu camino- y diciendo esto, le dio un beso en la frente, un último abrazo y se levantó antes de que él respondiese.

Como si hubiera podido articular palabra…

Había perdido a otra mujer en su vida que le importaba...

**OOooo**  
**¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien, en el trabajo o en los exámenes finales. Suerte con los mismos.**  
**Ánimo que llega el verano. **  
**Hasta el miércoles que viene**  
**Robin Fleur.**


	17. Por un breve momento

**Hola gente.**  
**Basado en los personajes creados por Rowling.**  
**Último capítulo, ¡a por él!**

A pesar de ser sólo las 10:30 a.m., Severus ya estaba sentado en un compartimento del tren con la túnica del colegio puesta. Tenía la vista perdida en la nada. Mirando sin ver a las familias que iban a despedir a sus hijos en el andén.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. Se puso de pie de un salto, sacando la varita inmediatamente. ¿Es que no podían dejarlo tranquilo, ni siquiera antes de empezar el curso?

-Venimos en son de paz- fue Lupin el primero en hablar. Tenía el semblante serio. Detrás de él, estaban sus amiguitos. Peter Pettigrew miraba todo con recelo, pero por las caras de Potter y Black, ellos no parecían tan dispuestos a la tregua.

-Largaos de aquí- siseo Severus, apuntando mejor con la varita.

-Venga, colega- dijo Black con un deje de impaciencia- Como puedes ver, nosotros estamos desarmados- añadió muy a su pesar, aparentemente, levantado las manos vacías en el aire.

-No soy tu colega- volvió a sisear el muchacho. Al mirar a Sirius, no pudo evitar recordar a la prima de este. Debía ser cosa del apellido y de la genética, ser apuestos sin proponérselo.

-Oye Sniv… Snape. Leímos en El Profeta lo que había pasado, ¿vale?- terció James- sólo veníamos a presentarte nuestras condolencias.

Maldito San Potter. ¿Quién cojones se creía que era?

-Métete tus condolencias por…

-Por cierto, ¿tú con novia?- le cortó Siruis en tono mordaz- ¿cómo engañaste a alguien? ¿O has practicado los filtros amorosos?

Severus se mordió la lengua para no entrar al trapo, pero notó cómo se ponía colorado y le ardía la cara. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición cuando una voz le frenó.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Lily se aproximó al grupo, arrastrando su maleta. No tenía la túnica puesta, pero sí la "P" de perfecta sobre su blusa. Al momento, Potter hinchó el pecho como un pavo real, y cuando iba a echarse mano al pelo para revolvérselo, cambió el movimiento por recolocarse las gafas. Severus se aguantó la cara asqueada.

-¿Qué tal el verano, Evans?- le saludó jovialmente. La chica arrugó la nariz y miró a Lupin.

-Volved a vuestro compartimento, estáis molestando en medio del pasillo- dijo la chica enfadada. Era verdad, había gente esperando, con las maletas y las mascotas haciendo ruido.

El grupo se marchó, lanzando una última mirada a Severus. Lily se metió en el compartimento con él, haciendo que su corazón saltase dentro de su pecho de alegría. El muchacho guardó rápidamente su varita.

-No voy a quedarme aquí- dijo ella aún enfadada- es para dejar pasar a la gente- añadió, más suave. Soltó la maleta, y se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Tentativamente, él se aproximó donde ella y le tendió una mano. Ella dudó, pero se la acabó cogiendo- Siento lo de tu padre, Severus. ¿Tu madre está bien?

-Sí. Se ha ido a vivir con mis abuelos. En enero, cuando sea mayor de edad, viviré sólo en la casa. Me he quedado sólo- se le escapó al muchacho, con un deje de amargura.

-Te quedan tus amigos- susurró ella, apretándole brevemente la mano y con una sonrisa triste.

Por un momento, Severus pensó que ella le había perdonado. Que todo volvía a ser como antes… Que tal vez él tuviese su oportunidad, para estar con ella. Con su sedosa cabellera roja, sus preciosos ojos verdes, su mal genio y su risa como campanillas… Él sería quien la besase en sus rosados labios, quien le acariciase su piel… con ella sí que haría el amor…

Su mente lógica quiso abandonarle, por un momento, para dejarle soñar.

Por un breve momento.

Hasta que ella le soltó de la mano con brusquedad. La sonrisa triste dejó paso a una mueca, entre pena y decepción y los ojos verdes se volvieron fríos, como esmeraldas.

-Los que escogiste, al tomar tu camino- terminó de decir ella. Ciertamente, había rabia y pena en su voz. Cogió su maleta, se fue hasta la puerta del compartimento- Yo sí vi la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo… Pero tranquilo. No se lo diré a nadie… Adiós, Severus- dijo, antes de salir al pasillo y perderse de su vista.

Al rato, los compañeros de Severus entraron ruidosos al compartimento, le dieron palmadas en la espalda, le saludaron efusivamente, y pronto se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, de lo que les esperaba en Hogwarts.

En un futuro aún por determinar.

FIN

**OoOooOoO**  
**Se terminó. Ya comenté que aquí fue dónde las musas se fueron de vacaciones. La idea original era la prueba que habían asignado a Severus para unirse a los Mortífagos. No sabía cómo continuarlo.**  
**No sé, me gusta pensar que, a pesar de ser un Mortífago, Severus nunca mató a nadie directamente. Me gusta defender esa idea.**  
**Tengo alguna idea más para otros fics, pero no me terminan de convencer, así que no sé cuándo volveré a publicar.**  
**Gracias por leerme.**  
**Un saludo para todos.**  
**Robin Fleur**

PD: Al ser el último capítulo ¿Me dejáis algún review? ;) ;) ;)


End file.
